


Between Battles

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Belfalas Rim [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Durin Family, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all kind of expected the evening to be awkward but in reality… well, okay, for Gimli at least, it is.</p><p>But in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Battles

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this last night at 4am and I'm not sure I really regret it, yet.  
> It has nothing to do with the prompts I got for this AU and I'm sorry for that, but considering how long it's been since I last posted anything, I'm still happy about this <3

“To be honest,” Legolas sighs, “I never thought we’d reach dessert without some kind of fight.”

“Let’s enjoy the calm while it lasts,” Gimli mutters as he retrieves his fruitcake from the oven, “I doubt our next game of  _meet the family_  will be as easily played.”

“Well, at least once we’re done with it we’ll live happier,” Legolas answers, setting the dishes in their dishwasher.

 

It’s small, almost full and in need of a good cleaning, mostly because Elladan is the one who usually takes care of that specific chore and he’s been in Rivendell for three days now which, with Gimli’s cousins visiting, makes for a rather impressive quantity of dishes.

(Of course, Legolas complained, but as Gimli pointed out, at least Fíli and Kíli’s food is mostly staying in their plates as opposed to going all over the table. In this kind of situations, compromises are always necessary.)

 

When they come back to the living room, Gimli is abruptly reminded of the first time Eowyn and Eomer visited the apartment -it was shortly after the three of them moved in. Legolas and Elladan had braided flowers in his beard and snapped pictures all through the evening, including one where Legolas sat in from of him and made himself a wig and mustache out of Gimli’s beard.

(It’s one of the pictures they left on the mantlepiece, along with the one where Legolas and Elladan dressed up in hipster-like clothes and made duckfaces at the objective… and then spent the next day swearing up and down they were never getting drunk again.)

Tonight is very different from the night Eowyn and her brother visited, mostly because they weren’t hiding anything last time -wouldn’t be hiding anything tonight if not for Tauriel. Gimli’s cousins are mischievous, but they do know a thing or two about relationships that are frowned upon by most societies.

 

“Ah, you’re back just in time!” Tauriel announces with a gleeful grin and a strong blush.

 

It’s entirely possible she’s been drinking a bit more than she intended to, but then again Gimli learned from experience that the beer they brew in Erebor is significantly stronger than Dorwinion so that might play as well.

 

“Fíli and Kíli brought some pictures.”

 

It takes Gimli less than a second to recognize the leather bound book Fíli is holding in his hands, Kíli grinning like a loon beside him… there’s only one warhammer embossed on the spine, meaning it’s the first album, with the earliest pictures… in less than a second, Gimli shoves the pie in Legolas’ hands and rushes around the table, going for the book—Kíli leaps away from the table, album in hand and laughing like a maniac.

 

“Stop it!” Gimli demands -to no effect, of course. I was never this easy to get either of Thorin’s nephew to stop their pranks, but at least he’s trying.

 

Kíli is tall for a Dwarf though, and when he raises his hands high above his head there isn’t any solution for Gimli but to wrestle free of Fíli’s playful bear hug and tickle his cousin’s armpit… only for Legolas to snatch the album away and open it to the first page.

 

“Is that  _you_?” He coos as he watches the first page, “You look adorable!”

“I do not!” Gimli protests, trying to tackle Legolas to the ground -blasted elves are a lot stronger than they look though, and tackling one of them is easier said than done.

“I just want to look!”

 

Legolas protests as Tauriel, Kíli and Fíli laugh on the side, Kíli bursting in applause when Gimli resolves to lifting Legolas off the ground and slinging him over his shoulder like a -pretty- sack of potatoes.

The dull thud of a book hitting the ground makes Gimli grin as he turns around abruptly, Legolas laughing in his back and half-giggling, half-shrieking something in elvish -Gimli isn’t completely fluent yet but he’s reasonably certain it’s something along the lines of ‘ _my face is on your ass_ ' and that only makes him puff up his chest as he crouches to retrieve the album of picture, opened on a small photograph of him naked, beardless and drooling on a bear hide.

Gimli feels Legolas’ hands digging in the small of his back as the elf brings his torso to a horizontal position, Tauriel still laughing while Fíli jokes about cavemen and defenseless maids.

 

“ _Defenseless yoursel_ _f_ ,” Legolas says in annoyingly good Khuzdul, “ _I let him win_.”

“You did not,” Gimli protests, smacking Legolas’ butt with the album, “I won fair and square!”

“Let him believe it,” Fíli jokes, he needs to confirm his virility from time to time.

“That’s why he’s got so long a beard,” Kíli adds with fake wisdom, causing Tauriel to snort.

“I don’t know,” she says, “I find the beard quite majestic.”

“I like the beard, too,” Legolas approves. “I mean, facial hair in general fascinates me but Gimli’s is especially enjoyable.”

“I would love to comment on this,” Tauriel answers with a chuckle, “but I find it difficult talking to your backside… the visual communication simply isn’t the same.”

 

With a laugh and a twist of his hips, Legolas slips free of Gmili’s grasp and most likely follows it with some silly acrobatics because Fíli and Kíli applaud him with a laugh, and Tauriel rolls her eyes. Gimli has about thirty seconds to pretend he’s angry with Legolas before the cool feeling of lips on his cheek nudge him out of the state… and then Legolas is running away to the kitchen with Gimli’s baby pictures album in one hand and his mobile phone in the other.

 

“LEGOLAS!” Gimli shouts, “Come back here or I swear to the Maker that I will—”

 

Gimli finds Legolas perched on the fridge, crammed together in the niche left between the ventilation system and spices cupboard, and Gimli feels his face heat up when he see the way Legolas is shaking with laughter, almost purple with it.

Tauriel has the delicacy to try and smother her snort in her hand, but Kíli is practically doubled over with laughter, and Fíli’s grin is really closer to a leer at this point.

 

“ _Blackmail_ ,” he singsongs in khuzdul, which only serves to make Gimli glare and refuse to speak to either of his cousins for the rest of the evening.

 

He’s secretly rather happy to see his contribution to the conversation isn’t actually needed to maintain a friendly atmosphere, and even manages to get himself back into a good mood as he washes the dishes with Legolas afterwards.

Then he looks at his phone, blinking at him with the green light of a text message from Elladan, and almost chokes when he reads it.

_Any chance we can reenact that bear rug picture?_


End file.
